cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid/@comment-4842541-20140821022925/@comment-10705029-20140821043038
Response to Short Answer Descendant works very well on his own as long as you rush the opponent. Unless your attacks would've only forced out 5k shielding anyway, don't waste time attacking the rears otherwise Descendant becomes less effective. It also works better if you can check crits often (running 12 crits can help out with this). Descendant also has the breakride to work with for extra support. Response to Long Answer 1st point) Well yes, the opp can simply choose to safely continue taking hits...until they reach 4-5 dmg. As you pointed, the opp is at a must guard situation when at 5 dmg, however it should go w/out saying that the opp will also be greatly pressured into guarding the Vg when at 4 dmg. Descendant abuses this inherent pressure and forces the opponent into taking a gamble of possibly letting the attack hit. As a player, you are certainly not in a good position whenever you are forced into taking a gamble and that is part of what makes his skill good and useable as a boss card. 2nd point) The crit isn't the main selling point of his skill. It's more of just a bonus. 3rd point) Unless you're playing against MC, you will always be guaranteed to get 3 cards from his skill from drawing and twin driving. Descendant doesn't need to have many units on the board in order to use his LB. From the above points, one can see that there is little to no need for plussing in a deck based around Descendant. Rather, the deck benefits from minusing the opponent and decreasing the total amount of guard they have available to them making it harder to stop a double Vg attack (although solo Descendant decks do little of it, it's still there). Oh and it's not very common that the 2nd swing will be a low quality one. The 2nd attack will force out at least 2 cards from the opp is Descendant is breakridden, uses his 2nd skill, or checks any triggers on the first twin drive. 4th point) The question is not "Why play him over other restanders?" but rather "Why play this deck over other decks with restanders?" Minerva - from what I know about regalia, they do nothing before limit breaking with Minerva besides soul charging. Restanding is it's only shtick. Meanwhile Erads burn the opp's field and decrease the amount of hand they are capable of getting to guard with. Although I did mention pure Descendant decks don't retire as much, they can still accomplish quite a bit of especially after breakriding. DOTE - Descendant is more consistent than DOTE since Descendant doesn't require a persona. Duke - horribly dependent on an inconsistent ride chain in order to be effective and although he has more freedom with when he gets to restand, Descendant still hits much harder on his 2nd swing since he keeps twin drive (and gains an extra crit as a bonus). Furthermore an additional advantage that Descendant has over the other ones is consistency, assuming one plays the superior ride units. These units decrease the chances of possibly missing Descendant for most or all of the game. Lastly, although I don't follow them, I've noticed that V mundi has also found success using Descendant as a solo boss and even has a decklist for him which they claim to be tier 1 (for what that's worth).